<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Panda-Bear by Harpalyke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202460">Panda-Bear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke'>Harpalyke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Come Swallowing, Degrading Praise, Drunk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Forced Orgasm, Grooming, Loss of Virginity, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Violence, Sibling Rivalry, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pandia has always been in her older sister's shadow. No one ever pays her any attention, except her father. But when Daddy pays her some extra-special attention, she realizes that it isn't always a good thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wealthy Indulgent Father/His Colleague/Spoiled Teen Daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RelationShipping 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Panda-Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts">ba_lailah</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pandia didn’t know she’d been excluded yet again until her mother and sister were nearly out the door, dressed in matching pink sun dresses and handbags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” she asked her older sister, Elara, as she paused in front of the mirror to strike a pose and fluff out her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we didn’t tell you?” Elara replied, knowing full well they hadn’t. “Mum and I are off to the Lotus House!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to come,” Pandia declared, indignant. Her skin was unblemished, but she loved the massages and smell of the skincare products at London’s most prestigious spa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re not invited,” Elara told her, smiling at her in the mirror. “No 15-year-old needs a spa treatment, anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>click-click</span>
  </em>
  <span> of heels preceded their mother into the foyer. “Elara, are you ready, dear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to come,” Pandia repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, dear, but I’ve only got a plus-one,” her mother said without looking at her, opening the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair,” her youngest daughter whined, knowing she sounded like a brat and hating it but not caring, either. “Elara always gets to go to the shops and the like with you and not me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother pressed her fingers against her temples and rubbed. “Pandia, you’re giving me a headache.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elara shot Pandia a dirty look before pointing to the familiar black car pulling up to the curb. “Oh, look, Frederic is here already. Come, Mother, let’s begin our day of relaxation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Away from her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She didn’t say it, but the words hung in the air, lingering after her mother and sister walked out of the house. Pandia made it a point to slam the door after them as hard as she could, shaking the adjacent wall so hard the photo frames rattled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still seething, she stomped up the stairs and ran nearly straight into her father leaving his study, cigarette in hand and expression of irritation on his face. “What’s all this ruckus?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother and Elara have gone to the spa again,” Pandia muttered, trying to keep her tone even, as her father had no patience for whining when he was in this type of mood. “And...I didn’t get invited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, the ire melted off her father’s face. “Ah, so am I correct in assuming you have no plans this evening?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Pandia replied slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brilliant. I’m hosting a get-together with colleagues at Brink’s Hotel and I’ll need a pretty, young girl like you to join me. Provided you get rid of that scowl, of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scowl cleared from her face as her own ire dissipated at once. “Really, Daddy? I’d love to go!” Brink’s Hotel was one of the nicest she’d ever been to. Not only was the food delicious, the servers filled her glass with champagne without asking about her age. And her father, without her mother present, would let her drink it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful. We leave at seven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pandia went straight to her closet to pick out one of her many dresses. She chose a plain mint-green one that looked the best against her dark blonde hair and red lipstick. To hell with her mother and sister—tonight she would have fun with Daddy, the only member of her family worth her concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little over two hours later, father and daughter sat in the back of the sleek, black car as their driver, Frederic, weaved through the London streets to Brink’s Hotel. On the way there, Daddy held Pandia’s hand, idly stroking the back of it with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful, my dear girl,” he told her, causing her to blush and lower her eyes to her knees. Though she’d spent the better part of the last two hours setting her curls in place and lining her eyes and ironing her dress, trying to look beautiful, she hadn’t felt like it until now. Daddy could melt her into a puddle with just a few words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Frederic stopped in front of the hotel, Pandia’s father opened the car door for her and held out his hand. She grasped it, and they entered the sparkling lobby hand-in-hand. The host recognized her father right away, giving him a large, somewhat-phony smile and beckoning them down a small hallway. “Ah, Mr. Kuhlman! What a delight to see you again. Right this way, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A table in the back of the otherwise empty restaurant was reserved for Daddy and his coworkers, who had all already arrived and seated themselves. “Greetings, Henry!” one called when he spotted the pair. At once, they were all standing, shaking hands, and talking. Pandia simply stood at her father’s side with a smile not unlike the host’s plastered on her face. Thankfully, no one spoke to her until they were all seated again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gentlemen, this is my daughter, Pandia,” Daddy said, placing a hand on her back and pulling out a chair for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, she’s quite a looker!” one across the table exclaimed. “What a lucky man you are, Henry!” Hearty chuckles followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pandia took a seat and smoothed down her dress, smiling all the while despite not understanding the joke. A glance around the table showed several middle-aged men in suits who were, while obviously highbrow, completely overshadowed by her father. Henry Kuhlman was the most handsome of the group in his crisp black suit and, as usual within the first few minutes of arriving somewhere, cigarette in hand. The others mimicked him, and soon the whole table was hazed out in grey smoke. Catching her looking, Daddy winked before turning away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The supper passed without anyone addressing her, not that she expected them to. They only spoke of work-related topics like </span>
  <em>
    <span>investments</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>risk management.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Utter nonsense to Pandia, in short. It was obvious her father brought her there to sit and look pretty, which was rewarded by delicious food—salmon with roasted vegetables in garlic and stuffed mushrooms—freely flowing champagne, and Daddy’s attention, not so freely flowing. Although, at some point, his hand rested on her thigh and stayed there, giving it a squeeze every so often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This in combination with the champagne flooded Pandia with a warmth so strong, she was overtaken by a new haze independent of the cigarette smoke. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open and keep from rubbing them, for they felt like they were coated in chalk. To occupy her hands, she twirled her hair and took sip after sip from her glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only other one who noticed her was the man who’d called her a looker, leering at her across the table. When the gathering concluded, he lumbered over to Pandia and her father and said in a loud, boisterous voice, “Well, I’ll be damned, Henry. Don’t think I could resist the temptation if she was mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man next to him threw him a disgusted glance while Daddy tightened his arm around her shoulders. Too much alcohol in her system and too many voices in her ears drowned out his response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the elevator, she realized just how drunk she was when her surroundings blurred and burned bright into her eyes. Wobbly on her heels, she clung to her father as they entered another hallway, this one lined with doors on both sides. Daddy produced a key and unlocked the one at the end of the hall, which led to a room even larger than where they’d dined with great windows overlooking the Thames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caught up in the view, Pandia didn’t notice her father taking off his jacket. He sat at the small table and gestured to another bottle of champagne flanked by two flutes. “Come, Panda-Bear. Have some more. You’ve earned it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we...we’re not going home tonight, Daddy?” she asked, only now registering that this was a bedroom. On the way to the table, she stumbled, grasping at air, but managed to get her arse in the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daddy shook his head as he poured the pale liquid into the glass. He handed it to her and she drank, blinking back the double-image of his smiling face. “Such a good girl you are. My men adored you. My advisor, Wheeler, had a particular fondness for you...suppose that’s what happens when you mix champagne with such a pretty young lady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pandia giggled, her watery eyes straying across the room. Only one bed, she realized as a strong flush crept up her neck to her cheeks. It had been many years since she’d shared a bed with her father, but did it matter? Pandia shared a bed with her best girlfriend, Maddie, all the time, and that was nothing strange. The real problem was that neither she nor her father brought night clothes. However, Daddy didn’t seem too concerned about it, so she wasn’t going to concern herself over it, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the bottle was half-empty, Daddy pulled his wobbly, giggling daughter onto his lap. Woozy-drunk, she continued to giggle and squeal as he nipped at her neck, clutching his shoulders and throwing her head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, that tickles!” she shrieked, squirming over his legs. Her own brushed against something stiff against his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back and fell serious, clutching her chin and looking into her eyes with his slightly reddish-tinted hazel ones. “I love you so much, Panda-Bear. You’re my favorite girl in the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Daddy?”</span>
  <em>
    <span> What about Elara?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She caught the words just before blurting them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father seemed to hear her unspoken question. “I love Elara, but you are so special to me.” One of his hands was sliding up her leg, the other tight around her chin. “No one makes me happy like you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These words brought colorful stars to her eyes and filled her with joy like helium, threatening to lift her out of his grasp and float her away. The hand on her face was pulling her forward until her lips touched his. His mouth was gentle at first, turning greedy when his tongue met hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pandia knew this was wrong, a father kissing his daughter in such a way, sliding his hand under her skirts, and rubbing her in between her legs, but she couldn’t make herself move away. Daddy loved her </span>
  <em>
    <span>best,</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than Elara, who everyone else in the universe preferred, and she didn’t want that to change. Therefore, when he nudged her off his lap to unbuckle his belt, she did not flee in terror. Rather, she stood in front of him, watching and waiting for instruction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your knees, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled out his large, stiff cock, Pandia knew at once what he wanted her to do. She’d seen a similar configuration in a dirty magazine she’d been shown by her disgusting teen neighbor, James. The trouble was that she very much doubted she could do what the girl in the pictures did with her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, my sweet girl,” her father coaxed, reaching for her. “Give it a kiss, that’s it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his daughter planted hesitant kisses on his glistening cock tip, spreading the strange clear fluid to his shaft with her lips, Daddy ran his fingers through her hair, raising his pelvis the tiniest bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a good, sweet girl, obeying Daddy so nicely. Open your mouth, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pandia did as told, ready to try what the girls in the pictures had done, but as soon as the wet tip of his cock grazed her lower lip, she jerked back and burst into tears. The men’s faces in the pictures flashed in her mind, their cold, blank eyes on the girls pleasuring them as if they were plates of steak. Daddy was giving her a similar look, except now, as usual, he was softening at her tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, baby, don’t cry…” The men in the magazines didn’t love those girls, but Daddy </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>love her; he said so and bought her pretty things and paid her special attention, so there was no reason why she couldn’t take his cock into her mouth like he’d asked her to. She wiped her cheeks, leaned forward, and wrapped her lips around hot, hard flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That feels so good, my Panda-Bear, what a sweet mouth you’ve got. Such a good little slut for Daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, he didn’t make her do it for long, prompting her to her feet after only a minute or two. She took the opportunity to gulp down the rest of the champagne in her glass, washing away her father’s taste and blurring the sharpening edges that had begun to creep up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daddy was standing, too, tugging at the hem of her dress. “Take this off. Let me see that gorgeous body.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a bit of fumbling and pulling to get it off. When she pushed the hair back from her eyes, she saw her father had taken a seat on the edge of the bed, watching her as if she was about to give a performance. But again, all she did was stand there, wobbling in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Daddy beckoned her over and helped her take off her undergarments. It was only when Pandia was naked before him when a hot prickle of shame burned her stomach. “I—I don’t like this, Daddy, can we please stop?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie on the bed,” he told her as if she hadn’t spoken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t disobey if she wanted to: He gripped her arm and nearly threw her down on the bed, flat on her back. The sudden change of position brought bile to her already-upset throat, but she managed to swallow it down. Daddy was opening her legs now, studying his daughter with the same gleam in his eyes he’d had when she sucked his cock. Except this time, instead of love and pride, it only evoked more shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until he spoke in the soothing tone that melted her every time. “You are so beautiful, my Panda-Bear, the most beautiful young woman in the world. You’ve made me feel so good, so let me return the favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the words left his mouth, his head of still-neatly-combed hair was between her legs, hot breath against her softest, most delicate bare flesh, followed by lips and tongue. Until that second, Pandia hadn’t known girls could be kissed there—she hadn’t seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the magazine—and it felt better than anything she’d ever felt, including Daddy’s nibbles on the nape of her neck. All the tension left her body, and her legs opened wider, inviting his tongue further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Daddy, that feels good,” she moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes? Daddy’s baby girl has such a nice, sweet cunt,” he said before pulling the hard nub she sometimes played with on her own between his lips. The word </span>
  <em>
    <span>cunt,</span>
  </em>
  <span> not foreign but never spoken to her directly, sounded so wrong and dirty, and yet she sort of liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A finger prodded her folds and slowly slid into them, joined by another until they were deep inside of her. The slight discomfort from this was phased out by the jolts of pleasure from that nub being slowly sucked into his mouth, released, sucked back in again… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he pulled them out and sat up, frowning at the clear coating on them glistening in the dim light from the lamp next to the bed. “Where is the blood?” he demanded. “Are you a virgin or not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Of course I am, Daddy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her chin again, except this time was far from gentle. His fingers dug into her cheeks as a sharp slap crashed into the right one. “Don’t lie to me, you little whore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His narrowed eyes sliced into her. She trembled all over, terrified. Never had Daddy looked at or spoken to her like this before. “I am! I swear, Daddy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Daddy stuffed his two fingers back into her cunt and pumped, still holding her chin. When her mouth fell open to let out tiny cries of pleasure, he hooked his thumb into her cheek and thrust harder. She was unsure when the fingers were replaced with his cock, but soon their bodies were joining, his pounding into hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, Daddy, please…” Now she didn’t want him to stop, overwhelmed with need. She was seizing up, latched to him until he leaned up and wrapped his hands around her throat. Her cries were choked off, everything fading as she floated above her ravaged, strangled body toward the heavens… Her eyes fluttered closed… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wet, wet everywhere, between her legs, on her thighs, soaked into the sheets and leaking from her swollen cunt. Daddy was no longer on top of her but lying beside her, gathering her into his arms. “I love you, Panda-Bear. Such a good, obedient girl you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pandia tried to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, too,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but her voice-box hadn’t yet recovered enough yet to produce anything other than a gurgle. Too exhausted to even move, she let her head sag against his chest and fell asleep with his heartbeat in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the next day came confusion, for Daddy acted like nothing unusual had taken place the previous evening. Pandia was content to simply pretend it had been a dream, despite the stinging between her legs and in her throat every time she swallowed. After an ordinary breakfast, he gave her a couple hundred-pound notes and told her, “Go get yourself a nice dress and be back before supper. I’m meeting some colleagues for a pint.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Pandia spent some money at the beauty parlor having her nails painted and hair styled. If the hairdresser saw the purple thumbprint-shaped bruises on her neck, she didn’t let on. The rest of the money was spent on yet another dress to add to her overflowing collection. She could give some to Maddie, who wasn’t nearly as well-off. Shame welled up within her as she thought of her pact with Maddie—that they’d tell each other right away when one of them lost her virginity. If Pandia upheld the pact, her best friend would never speak to her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the first to arrive back at the hotel, but since Daddy had the key to the room, she stayed in the lobby, sitting on a lounge chair and watching the people and cars go by. Her father came a half an hour later, spotting her immediately upon walking in and breaking out into a grin. “Come upstairs, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the elevator, he granted her a quick kiss on the mouth. “Don’t you look so beautiful, baby. I can’t take my eyes off of you.” He held a brown bag, of which a corked bottle poked out. Pandia knew why her father had told her to dress up, knew the same thing that happened last night would happen tonight. Although it continued to bathe her in shame, she decided to simply get it over with and enjoy it the best she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As predicted, as soon as they entered the room, Daddy’s hands were on her hips, his alcohol-scented breath in her ear. “Come, have some champagne.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the champagne was not nearly as effective as last time. Whether it was because she’d had much less or because she was anxious over what was to come, she couldn’t say. Yet when he took her clothes off and guided her to the bed, she felt a touch of warmth relaxing her. Further helping were Daddy’s fingers gently rubbing her dripping folds and his mouth kissing her belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door caused them both to start. Confused, Pandia watched Daddy rise and walk toward it, wondering why he didn’t seem confused himself. Meanwhile, a deadweight was expanding in her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbling came through the crack of the door, which Pandia assumed was her father politely telling the visitor to go away. Instead, he stepped back and let in another man—the one from the supper who’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>fond of </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sprang up and groped for the blanket, curling into herself. “Now, now, don’t be shy,” her father said, locking the door behind the intruder. “You remember Mr. Wheeler, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, but what is he doing here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her mouth was clamped shut, her arms tightly hugging her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daddy approached her, pulling her wrist away from her body. “Don’t be shy, baby girl. Show off your pretty self.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Pandia could do was stare up at him. With force, he gripped her knee and pried her legs apart. “Get your hands out of the way and do as you’re told,” he said with a touch of impatience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at Mr. Wheeler, who was removing his coat, his hungry eyes fixed upon her, and found her voice at last. “I—I don’t want to do this, Daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at her but spoke kindly. “Please don’t disobey me, Pandia. Now close your mouth and open your legs, that’s it. Spread that sweet cunt for us. Was I lying, Charles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you weren’t,” said Mr. Wheeler, towering over her like a cobra about to strike and sink his teeth into his hard-earned meal. Sobs were building up in Pandia’s chest, while shame oozed from her pores. She felt so disgusting, parting her lower lips so these men could drool over her. How could Daddy </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> this to her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, see for yourself,” he prompted, “or should I say, taste for yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Wheeler didn’t hesitate. Pandia only blinked, and his auburn-haired head was in between her thighs, his mouth roving over her folds. Unlike Daddy, he was savage, slurping and biting and thrusting his tongue into her. Despite her revulsion with the situation, her head fell back and arousal took over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Intensifying the arousal was Daddy’s mouth on her neck, also nibbling and sucking, and his hand squeezing her breast. “That’s my girl,” he hissed in her ear. “I see my little slut is enjoying herself. Always loved attention from men, haven’t you? Filthy little whore.” He slapped her breast, and instead of painful, it felt good, the way it bounced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as her mind shut off and let the desire wash over her unabated, blocking the shame at last, Mr. Wheeler leaned up, wiped his face, and gave her soaked cunt a sharp smack. “I’ve never tasted anything better,” he announced, out of breath, unbuckling his trousers. Daddy pushed Pandia off the bed onto her knees in front of him. The sight of Mr. Wheeler’s huge cock, even bigger than Daddy’s, unleashed the sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No—!” Her protest was cut off by Daddy grabbing her chin and hair, while Mr. Wheeler shoved his cock all the way down her throat. She would’ve maybe tolerated it if he wasn’t ramming into her face, slamming his balls against her chin and grunting. All the air in her lungs was forced out of her nose, and she couldn’t take in more, causing her to thrash and claw at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, show Daddy’s friend how well you take cock,” her father said, holding her head in place, unconcerned. Her eyes rolled back and the world went away, tilting her into blackness… But then the hand gripping her hair yanked it back until Mr. Wheeler’s massive cock unplugged her throat, flooding her face and chest with drool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please,” Pandia whimpered, trying to wipe the mix of fluids off her face, but more kept flowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Losing patience, her father jerked her head back further and slapped her across the face. “Stop fighting,” he commanded. “Stop acting like you don’t want this, slut. I see how dripping wet your cunt is. Now get on the bed and spread yourself for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for her to comply, tossing her onto her back like she was a ragdoll. Another blink and Mr. Wheeler was on top of her, stretching her, hurting her. She cried out in pain, which went ignored by both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, she’s so tight,” Mr. Wheeler said, pinning Pandia down and pumping into her. “Such a perfect body, with these cute little tits.” He slapped one for emphasis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget her pretty face and nice mouth,” Daddy added, opening her mouth and stuffing his cock into it. Though it wasn’t as large as Mr. Wheeler’s, it still disrupted her breathing. Pain shot through her from top to bottom: from her cunt, filled with cock, and from her scalp, as Daddy pulled her hair and clamped a hand around her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All else was obliterated by the relentless pounding. Even, after a horrible minute, the pain, overridden by intense desire. She hated it, telling it to go away—in between internal cries to </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe, breathe!</span>
  </em>
  <span>—and yet it was beyond her control. It built and built as they fucked and choked and used her, and then it burst, ripping through her abused body and spurting out of her cunt. In that same second, Daddy gave one hard thrust and flooded her throat with hot come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swallow it all, my little come-slut, that’s it.” His hand covered her mouth, pressing into it, forcing her to gulp down the thick, salty fluid. Mr. Wheeler, meanwhile, was not done, the</span>
  <em>
    <span> slap slap</span>
  </em>
  <span> of wet skin bouncing off the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better pull out,” her father warned him as he did just that, aiming straight for Pandia’s face. She squeezed her puffy eyes shut, but most of it hit her chin and chest, mixing with the drool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, what a good, sweet girl,” Mr. Wheeler said, wiping the sweat off his brow. “You’re so fucking lucky, Henry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pandia neither heard nor cared what Daddy’s response was. Curling into a ball again, she rolled off the bed and bolted into the washroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Under the shower, she sank to her knees and sobbed and gagged through her beaten throat, not caring that they could hear her and would scold her for being unladylike. They certainly hadn’t treated her like a lady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After nearly half an hour of scrubbing come from her skin and crying, she emerged from the washroom wrapped in a towel. Through eyes nearly swollen shut, she saw Mr. Wheeler standing in front of her as if he’d been waiting for her the whole time. Before she could react, he yanked off the towel and leered at her. “Thank you for such a fun evening, darling. I think I’ll convince my wife we should try for a daughter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Daddy laughed, but Pandia was too sickened and humiliated to muster a grin. Crossing her arms over her chest, she walked over to the bed and burrowed under the blanket. Her father left with Mr. Wheeler for a bit, during which she tried to steady her breathing and still her trembling. She was successful until the door opened again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Daddy’s favorite girl?” The question was, of course, rhetorical. He took off his shirt and trousers and climbed into bed next to her. Before this weekend, his kisses and caresses would’ve made Pandia feel honored, special. Now she just felt dirty. Trying not to recoil from him, she hugged herself under the blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no need to look so sulky, Pandia. We were just giving into your desires—you can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it. I love you, and I want only the best for my baby girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light went off before he slung an arm across her chest and pulled her toward him. This was the price of being Daddy’s Panda-Bear, of winning out over Elara, and she’d paid it whether she wanted to or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she whispered in the dark, her eyes filling with even more tears. Rather than wipe them away, she let them roll into her hair and ears as she stared at the shadows stretching across the ceiling. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>